1. Field
The present disclosure relates to blade outer air seals (BOAS), more specifically to mounting assemblies and devices for BOAS.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain traditional BOAS mounts include a full hoop structure which allowed the BOAS to be interference fit between the BOAS mount and a vane support to secure the BOAS and allow a positive contact between the BOAS and an aft seal. However, certain BOAS mounts are segmented (i.e., not full hoop in structure), which prevents an interference fit from properly sealing the aft face of the BOAS due to rotation of the BOAS mount from torque exerted on the BOAS mount by the BOAS contact with the aft seal. Traditional mounting systems resist this torque using the full hoop structure of the BOAS mount.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved BOAS mounting assemblies and devices. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.